This invention relates generally to liquid spray devices, and more particularly to an atomizer for low volume and high pressure operation.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention provides a simple fluid atomizer having a pair of spring loaded sealing elements such that the pressure required to open both seals is the sum of the spring constants of each of the sealing elements. A central cavity is sealed at both its entry and exit by moving elements held by coil springs. When the fluid in the entry channel is able to overcome a first spring, the first sealing element is moved so as to allow fluid to enter the central cavity. When the fluid pressure within the central cavity reaches a level necessary to compress the exit spring, the entry fluid pressure must be at a level for achieving the delta pressure across both entry and exit springs.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide a fluid atomizer having advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an atomizer capable of injecting small amounts of fluid into a high pressure line.
A further objective is to provide such an atomizer with relatively simple construction and low cost.
A still further objective is to provide such an atomizer with few moving parts and therefore high reliability.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.